1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a ground coffee extraction apparatus which uses water pressure to seal a filter cup and compact coffee granules loaded therein so that coffee of consistent quality can be extracted through a convenient automatic operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Coffeemakers are well known in the art. Conventionally, ground coffee, which is prepared by grinding coffee beans into granules, is filled into a filter cup to be coupled with a coffeemaker, and is then manually compressed and flattened with a tamper to reduce the voids and air between the coffee granules, wherein operation of the tamper relies chiefly on the operator's sense of touch. Afterward, the filter cup is screwed onto the coffeemaker forcedly so as to secure the filter cup sealingly in place. When the coffeemaker is turned on, hot water drips onto and thereby infuses the ground coffee in the filter cup so that coffee is extracted. However, the aforesaid filter cup and tamper are difficult to use because the force by which to screw the filter cup in place and compact the ground coffee varies with operators, and in consequence the density of the compacted ground coffee tends to fluctuate. As a result, the coffee extracted tastes differently.